Wait a minute, Mister Postman!
by GamerKuro
Summary: Matt is a delivery man. Tabitha gets a lot of packages.


Work Text:

Beta by IcyNirvana

**Play Factory review sheet**

**Name: **Tabitha Magma

**Type of customer (first-time, regular, beta tester): **Regular/Beta tester

**Subject/product you wish to review: **Little Rooster

**Comments:**

While the ideal of the Little Rooster seems like a fun thought , the actual concept just doesn't come through. The buttons to set the time on the device is both hard to see and figure out. The 'alarm' also doesn't possess much of a buzz. Most morning I actually slept through it.

It's a cute gimmicky item but too lackluster of a product for me to want to spend actual money on.

Tabitha was in his office grading the student's recent exam. From out the corner of his eyes, he could see Nathan standing in front of the doorway. He pretended not to notice. Nathan then began to obnoxiously clear his throats causing Tabitha to let out a sigh.

"What do you want, Nathan?" Tabitha monotonously asked as he continue to grade his papers.

"Just came by to ask you what you were doing after work."

Tabitha turned to look at Nathan with narrow ed eyes. The man couldn't possibly be suggesting what he thought he was. Nathan been avoiding him like the plague ever since they slept together a few months ago. Not only that , but the man had a boyfriend for Arceus ' sake.

A boyfriend who m Nathan had immediately hooked up with just days after they had fucked. Tabitha's mind bitterly added.

"I'm going home like I always do." said Tabitha, "Why do you care?"

Tabitha raised an eyebrow as he watched Nathan walk into his office before shutting the door behind him.

"I don't know. I just thought maybe we could catch up." Nathan said as he shrugged his shoulders, "Get a few drinks at the bar nearby. Talk. M aybe do a few things afterward."

Tabitha's face was red before Nathan had even finished his sentence.

"Are you asking me for sex?"

"Hey, I never flat out said sex." Nathan said while waving his arms defensively. "I suggeste d drinks first and if things le d to that then, well…."

"You're fucking unbelievable." Tabitha said while angrily pushing out of his chair, "You use d me, pretend I do n't exist for days afterwards. And now you expect me to let you come anywhere near my ass again?"

Nathan had the nerve to look actually shocked at Tabitha's statement which only made Tabitha angrier.

"What's the big deal?" said Nathan, "Did you think I wanted a relationship? I'm sorry but I don't do that type of thing. I thought you knew that."

"Really? Then explain your boyfriend." Tabitha said with crossed arms. "Speaking of which why are you coming to me instead of him? I assume he was the better choice considering how you picked him over me."

"Come on, Tabitha. We may be gay but we're still man." Nathan then walked behind Tabitha's desk until he was within mere inches from the chubbier man. This gave Tabitha chance to really take a good look at the man and made him wonder exactly what he had ever saw in Nathan. Even now, Tabitha couldn't say he saw Nathan as ugly but he definitely wasn't someone to get hot and bothered over. He was lanky, teeth slightly crooked, and had big ears. Yet, despite all his flaws he still had manage to make Tabitha fall in love with him. Just enough to get what he wanted before breaking his heart like so many before him.

"Men do needs, not relationships. Considering your status on the streets I would think you would understand this more than anyone."

Ten years ago, Tabitha probably would have hit Nathan for that last comment but today phrases like that barely chip away at him. It was a just another minor harmful things to add to his already miserable self-esteem. Yeah it would stay in his head a while before being crushed out by his own self-hatred.

"For example," Nathan continued. "We all need someone who make us look good. Someone who has your family and friends wondering 'Wow! How did he get him.' and that's what I have Louis for. And then we have sexual urges. Needs so strong that a simple hand-job won't do and that's where you come in."

Nathan suddenly grabbed Tabitha's hip and Tabitha tried his best not to flinch.

"You have such a talented little mouth, a tight ass, and such skillful hands." Nathan said before

biting his bottom lips as his eyes roamed lecherously over Tabitha's body. "Come on. Let me get into those pants one more time. You know you want to."

Tabitha sighed and reluctantly walked closer into Nathan's arms closing the small gap between them. He leaned his mouth beside Nathan's ear.

"Sorry, but my pants only have enough room for one asshole." Tabitha said before shoving Nathan off him.

Tabitha threw his suitcase on the sofa before slamming the door behind him. He couldn't believe what a jackass Nathan could be. Men don't do relationships? We just have needs? Bullshit!

Tabitha plopped down on the sofa his suitcase had landed on and leaned his head back. But was it bullshit? Tabitha was about to turn 30 next year and so far he had never been in an actual relationship. Sure, he had been with plenty of guys, guys who only wanted to fuck him but never wanted to commit to him.

Sad part is, Tabitha current relationship status was slightly his fault. In high school, he was a bit of a slut though admittedly he is kind of known as one even today. But could anyone blame him? He went around the school being known as the tubby kid that everyone picked on until senior year hit and he was the tubby kid that everyone wanted to 'practice' on. Yes, being known as the school slut wasn't ideal but it was nice being wanted for a change.

Then college came and Tabitha thought he could change all that. Find someone who could see past his weight and love him for him but it never happened. People were even shallower in college as they were in high school. Sure, they loved his mouth and ass but wouldn't be caught with that same fat ass once it was broad daylight.

And then out of college it was just more of the same thing. He hated it! He thought about going on diets and even contemplated getting surgery but he would never go through with it. Mainly because even if he did find someone afterwards in the back of his mind he would always be wondering would they truly love him? Would they honestly be with him if he was still fat?

The doorbell rang and Tabitha rolled his eyes. The only time someone ranged on his doorbell was when he was getting a package or his landlord wanted his rent money, and considering Tabitha had just paid his landlord last week he knew it had to be the other.

"Great just one more thing to remind me how lonely my life is." Tabitha said before walking across the room to open the door.

The door swung open and Tabitha stood frozen in place as he stared at the figure before him. It

was indeed the delivery man but exactly what type of delivery man, Tabitha was sure. The man was huge, not huge like Tabitha himself, but huge in that he had muscle practically everywhere on his body. His massive brown thighs look like they were going to rip the seams of his tan shorts with just one swing of his leg, but that was nothing compared to the man's shirt. It was so see-through that Tabitha wouldn't be shocked if it was made out of tissue paper. He could almost make out the color of the man's nipples for Groudon 's sake. The poor buttons on the man's uniform tried their best to stay clasped but Tabitha could tell they were straining to hold together against the postman's massivepecs . His face was covered with a thick black beard that had a slightly blue tint to it. Making it look like he had spent years out on the sea or something. Sure, this was a delivery man, if said delivery man was from a porn flick.

"Sir? " said the postman, his voice sounding slightly concern.

Tabitha snapped out of his daze and realized that the man had been standing there waiting for him to take the package from his hand.

"Oh, sorry." A flustered Tabitha said as he grabbed that small brown box.

"Have a good afternoon." The postman said before walking off.

Tabitha congratulated himself for waiting three seconds before looking down the hall to stare at the retreating man's ass.

**Play Factory review sheet**

**Name: **Tabitha Magma

**Type of customer (first-time, regular, beta tester): **Regular/Beta tester

**Subject/product you wish to review: **Fatboy

**Comments:**

Speaking as someone who is on the short side, the Fatboy was a little bit too much even for me. It made me feel like a big awkward mess. It creates a lack of pressure that makes it difficult to feel how hard I'm going and where I'm going. And just using it alone doesn't give me much of a sensation either.

The doorbell rang and Tabitha quickly smoothed out his clothes before answering it. He knew he was probably being silly. He rarely ever seen the same delivery man twice, so what were the odds that he see the same man from before today?

Tabi tha opened the door. Apparently the odds were in his favor.

"Hi, I have a couple packages for Tabitha Magma." said the hunky delivery man from a few days ago. Beside him was three huge brown boxes laying on the ground.

"Um … Y es , that 's me. I'll take them." Tabitha said as he went to grab one of the boxes. He tried to lift the box up but it barely made an inch off the ground before he gave up and set it back down. What exactly did the company send to him that could weigh so much?

"Yeah, they're pretty heavy." The postman laugh, a laugh that cause a slight flutter to happen within Tabitha's stomach. "I can place them inside your room if you want?"

"Um, sure go ahead." Tabitha said while backing away from the door.

The postman place the boxes in his room one by one. Every time he bent over to place them down, he unknowingly gave Tabitha a nice view of his shapely ass. Tabitha still didn't know what the company had sent him but he knew he had some new wanking material to use for it.

"Well, that 's the last of them." The postman said while leaving out the doorway. Tabitha quickly followed behind.

"Um, thanks." Tabitha said, while internally berating himself for not thinking up anything else to say before the man left.

"No problem. Have a good afternoon." And , once again , the postman was off.

**Play Factory review sheet**

**Name: **Tabitha Magma

**Type of customer (first-time, regular, beta tester): **Regular/Beta tester

**Subject/product you wish to review: **Maestro

**Comments:**

I have yet been able to try out the Maestro due to the fact that I can't figure out how to assemble it. I'm the one who 's supposed to be hard here, not the directions.

Tabitha sat in the mi ddle of a pile of bolts, screws and PVC piping. He had a little white manual in his hand and he was flipping through it frantically.

"Insert slot A into slot Q? But these only go up to M."

Tabitha desperately looked around the floor for something that look similar to the slot Q that was shown in the manual. It was then that the doorbell rang.

Tabitha let out a frustrated sigh.

"Coming, coming." He said as he dropped everything in his hand and walked over to the door.

"Oh!" Tabitha said as he was actually surprised to see the same delivery man from a few days ago. Two times could be called a coincidences but three times was just tempting faith.

However, now that he was here Tabitha felt extremely embarrassed at his attire. He was wearing a pair of baggy sweatpants and a stain t-shirt since he really hadn't expected any guest today. His hair was also in a mess from running his hand through it so many times as he tried to figure out the instructions to that damn machine.

"Yes, I have a package for…" The man pause and narrowed his eyes as he looked behind Tabitha. "Is that the package I delivered a few days ago?"

"Um … yeah." said Tabitha.

"It looks kind difficult to put together. Do you need any help?"

"Really?" Tabitha asked as he was completely taken surprise by the man's offer.

"Well, I... Um... O kay." Tabitha finally said as he couldn't think of reason to deny the man's kindness. It was then , at the moment , he remembered exactly what the machine was.

"O h! Can you just hold on a second? " Tabitha softly closed the door before looking around the room for a particular piece of the machine. Most of the parts look completely normal and if Tabitha was the one reading the manual, it would be easy the hide what the device was. However, there was one crucial part of the machine that could give it all the way.

"Ah- ha! There you are." Tabitha said before picking up a pink silicone dildo with a metal slot attach to it off the floor. He quickly hid it inside his bedroom before rushing back to open the front door.

"Come on in."

They sat down on the ground and Tabitha read off the manual as the delivery man followed his directions.

"I really appreciate this, um…." It was then Tabitha realized he never bothered to figure out the man 's name.

"Matt." The postman replied with a smile

"Oh? Well, thanks Matt." Tabitha said before blocking his face with the manual in order to hide

his now blushing face. "Screw in a bolt into hole number 2. Um… do you always do these kind s of things for your customers? "

Matt chuckled and it was right then and there that Tabitha knew he was in trouble. Matt looks may have caused him to form a simple crush but his laugh alone could make Tabitha fall in love with him.

"No, you're my first." Matt said while screwing in a bolt. "I wouldn't really have time to do this kind of thing during my normal work hours. However, since you are my last stop for today, I don't mind doing it."

Matt lifted his chest off the ground and wiped away a trace of sweat from his brow.

"Um, would it bother you if I took off my shirt? "

"Oh, Arceus ! Yes, please. " Is what Tabitha wanted to say but instead he manage to give out a choked. "Sure , I don't mind ."

Matt unbutton ed his shirt and laid it on the sofa beside him before going back to work on the machine. Tabitha just sat there silently. Stuck in a daze as he tried to figure out how it was even possible for a man like this to exist.

Tabitha had thought Matt's shirt barely left anything for imagination but it was quite different to see the man's torso fully unclothed. His pecswere massive and plump, his abs defined and slender, and was that a tattoo on the center of his chest ? Tabitha was a sucker for man with tattoos.

"Nice." Tabitha unknowingly whispered through his lips.

"I'm sorry. What?" Matt said while turning around to look at Tabitha.

Tabitha's face grew bright red as he realized what had just happened.

"Um... ni ... nice. Nice. You're a really nice person."

"Aww, thanks." Matt said as a huge grin spread across his face. "My friends often say I'm too

nice. That I should stop or I'm going to let people walk over me at some point."

"No, don't do that. This world is already filled with enough assholes." Tabitha said his voice laced with bitterness. "Slide Slot H into Slot J."

"I take it you're not a people person." Matt said as he followed Tabitha's instructions.

"More, like people aren't really a Tabitha person." Tabitha said while remembering all his failed love encounters.

"I don't agree with that." Matt then turned and smile at Tabitha. "I think I'm beginning to become one."

Tabitha gulped. Oh, he was definitely in trouble.

"I think we're done." Tabitha said with glee as he noticed there weren't any more pieces on the floor. It had taken them a few hours but the machine was now complete.

"Are you sure?" asked Matt. "I can't help but feel like something 's missing. Is there supposed to be some type of attachment that goes right here."

Tabitha flushed as watched Matt point to the rod where the silicone dildo was supposed to be place on.

"Uh...no. It's fine. The instructions says so." Tabitha stuttered out.

"What is it supposed to be , exactly?" Matt said as he looked the machine over.

"Umm, it's getting real late. Don't you have to go back to your job or something?" To be honest Tabitha wouldn't have minded if Matt stayed the whole night but he had of think of something to direct the man attention away from the machine.

"Ah, shit! You're right! I have to go clock out or my boss will have my ass." Matt said before quickly putting his shirt back on, to Tabitha's disappointment.

"Before you go, let me give you some money or something. You know to thank you for helping me." Tabitha said as he followed Matt toward the door with his wallet in hand.

Matt turned around to gently place his hand over the hand that was carrying the wallet and Tabitha swore his heart skipped a beat.

"Don't. I offered to help. It was just a nice gesture and nothing more. Beside s I'm not allowed to take money from customers anyway."

Matt walked out the doorway leaving Tabitha frozen in place. His fingers seemed to tingle as if they could still feel Matt's warm th on them.

"Have a good night." Matt said with a smile before walking down the hallway.

**Play Factory review sheet**

**Name: **Tabitha Magma

**Type of custo mer (first-time, regular, beta tester): **Regular/Beta tester

**Subject/product you wish to review: **Maestro

**Comments:**

Mother of Cubone ! I'm into rough sex but this machine was ridiculous. It seem s to have only two settings extremely fast and ' Entei , take the wheel ' . I love a fast fuck but I love my asshole more. I will not be using this product anytime soon.

As Tabitha receive more packages he began to see Matt pretty often. They would have short little conversation every time they would meet and with each passing day Tabitha learned more and more about the hot delivery man. For example, He found out the reason Matt was the only person who seemed to delivery to him was because Matt's job had made some cutbacks, leaving only a few people with their jobs still intact. Meaning, Matt wasn't only a regular delivery man for him but for a bunch people in his neighborhood.

He also learned that Matt was in college and working to become an oceanographer in the future. That his birthday was in August. He had three sisters. He loved all t hings cute and fluffy and so on.

Needless to say , Tab itha was quickly becoming enamo red with the man , which would only lead to more heartbreak if he didn't stop his feelings soon. Matt was way out of his league . Besides, Tabitha didn't even know if he was even gay, bi, or what have you. Even if Matt did bat for his side , he couldn't imagine a person with such an amazing body would want to have anything to do with him. The most Tabitha could hope for was a nice friendship and considering his lack of friends at the moment Tabitha was willing to take that.

The doorbell rang and Tabitha happily went to open it.

"Um...Hi." Matt said while barely looking at Tabitha

"Hi?" Tabitha said while raising an eyebrow at Matt. Something was wrong. Matt was acting strange.

And that was when Tabitha noticed it. A severely damage d- looking box in Matt's hand.

"I'm sorry." Matt immediately explain once he saw Tabitha noticed the box. "I don't know what happen ed but the package just arrived at our office looking like this. If you want, you can file a

complaint, or call headquarters, or…"

"Calm down." Tabitha said as held back a chuckle. Matt was quite cute when he was nervous

like this. "Accidents happen. As long as the contents inside are okay everyth ing is fine, and trust me, with the type of stuff I received , I'm sure a few bumps and bruises to the box wouldn't have damage it at all."

Matt let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank, Kyogr e ! " Matt exclaimed. "I was worried you were going to be real upset about this and then things would be awkward between us."

"Oh no, we wouldn't want that." Tabitha said jokingly as Matt handed him the package.

When Tabitha grabbed it, he suddenly felt the weight of the box shift before hearing something fall out and hit the ground hard.

Tabitha just stood there in shock as he realized what had just happened. He prayed that whatever fell out wasn't too obvious. That Matt wouldn't be able to figure out what it was. However, considered how Matt was now staring at the ground all bug- eyed he doubt he would be so lucky.

Tabitha looked down and immediately wanted a hole in the ground to appear and swallow him whole. A dild o, and not just any kind of dild o but a huge, black , thick one was lying on the ground in between himself and Matt.

"I… Um… It's not… Uh… I can-"

"I should go." was Matt 's flustered reply as he ran down the hall before Tabitha could even get a sentence out.

**Play Factory review sheet**

**Name: **Tabitha Magma

**Type of customer (first-time, regular, beta tester): **Regular/Beta tester

**Subject/product you wish to review: **Packaging

**Comments:**

Use stronger packaging. Use Stronger Packaging! **USE STRONGER PACKAGING!**

It's been two weeks since Tabitha last saw Matt. Two weeks of Tabitha feeling absolutely

miserable after scaring off the one good thing that had entered his life. At least he assumed he had scared Matt off. It was possible that he hadn't seen Matt in a while due to the fact that there hadn't been any packages for him lately. He couldn't imagine Matt would stop delivering to him, deliberating putting his job on the line, just so he could avoid seeing Tabitha. Then again, it's not like it hadn't happen to him before. Nathan used up all his sick days trying to avoid him at work after they had hooked up.

Speaking of which, Tabitha been noticing that Nathan has been acting a bit weird these past weeks. It started off with him being a bit nicer to Tabitha earl ier this month. He would offer Tabitha help on papers, asked him if he wanted anything from the break room and so forth. Ofcourse, Tabitha was no P syduck. He knew Nathan was only being nice to him to try to get into his pants again, so he would brush off his advances each time and that's when passive aggressive Nathan came out. Making snide comments towards him during teacher meetings, pretending to be busy when Tabitha had to talk to him about something work related, 'accidentally' bumping into him in the hallways. If Tabitha wasn't so bummed about the whole Matt situation he would probably be laughing at how ridiculous Nathan was being.

Suddenly, Tabitha stomach growled causing him to remember he had eaten anything all day. He checked his watch and saw that it would be ano ther half hour before his break. However, that didn't mean he couldn't get something from the vending machine to snack on.

Tabitha got up from his desk and walked out of his office.

"Now, if you could just sign here."

Tabitha froze. He recognize that voice.

He turned around to see Matt standing in front of the secretary's desk. So far, Matt had yet to notice him as he was too busy getting a clipboard signed by the secretary. Tabitha didn't know what to do. Should he pretend like he didn't notice him and go hide back in his office? Or should he walk right up to him and try to start up a conversation with him, pretend everything was fine and that Matt hadn't seen a dild o drop on his floor a few weeks ago.

But before Tabitha could even make a decision, Matt had already turned around and spotted him. And now he was walking right towards him.

"Hi." Matt said once he reached Tabitha.

"Hi." said Tabitha trying his best not to stutter.

"So you work at this college?"

"Yeah, I'm a professor here. Geo-science."

There was a brief awkward pause.

"About last time…" They both spoke in unison before immediately stopping to hear the other speak.

"Uh, you go."

"No, you speak first."

"No, you first."

"It's okay. Re-"

"So, who's this? "

Tabitha turned behind him to see who was speaking and had to resist letting out a groan once he saw Nathan.

"Nathan, why are you here?" Tabitha asked not even trying to hide the frustration in his voice.

"Why am I here?" Nathan said while crossing his arms, "Why are you out here talking to some delivery boy when you should be working?"

"It's my fault." said Matt, "I'm the one who spoke to him first."

"Matt, you don't have to ap ologize to him. It's not like he's my boss or anything." Tabitha said while stressing the word 'boss' to make a point.

"Matt? So, you know each other?" Nathan said as he glared at Matt.

"Yeah. Is that a problem? He's my friend." said Tabitha though admittedly he was sure if it was

appropriate to call Matt his friend. They only ever talked to each other during deliveries and it's not like they ever hung out or anything.

"Friend. I'm sure he's your friend. You have many 'friends' don't you." Nathan said while using air quotes.

"I'm sorry is there a problem here?" Matt said while looking back and forward between Tabitha

and Nathan.

"No one was talking to you, Boy Toy." Nathan suddenly shouted.

"Excuse you!" Matt said angrily. His face now red and his muscles appearing to flex in anger. If Tabitha wasn't so worried at the thought of a fight breaking out he might have found the sight

arousing.

Tabitha then turned to Nathan and saw that he had turned completely white. Apparently, the man hadn't really taken noticed of Matt's size until now.

"Nathan, you should go or you're only going to end up getting embarrassed or worse." Tabitha said sternly.

Nathan gave a made a small ' hmmph ' sound before turning around and walking back to his office.

"Who was that guy?" Matt asked once Nathan was out of earshot.

"A mistake." Tabitha replied.

"Something 's not right about him. What time do you get off?"

Tabitha stared at Matt with wide eyes.

"U h...why?"

"Nothing. It's just that I don't trust that guy ." said Matt, his voice sounding very concern. "Hate for you to have to work late with him."

"Nathan? He's more bark than bite. You don't have to worry about him doing anything to me. Beside I get off at 5 anyway."

Matt then took a pen out of his pocket and begin to write something down on his clipboard.

"Here, take this." Matt said as he ripped the sheet of paper off the clipboard and handed it to

Tabitha.

Tabitha looked at the paper and saw a bunch of numbers written on it.

"It's my phone number." said Matt.

Tabitha felt his cheeks glow bright red.

"You know , just in case that guy tries to pull something." Matt then looked at his watch and frowned. "Damn! I have to go. See you."

Tabitha watched Matt leave, his eyes lingering on the man's ass like always. Once Matt was out of sight, he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He didn't how he ended up from

embarrassing himself in front of Matt to getting his phone number but whatever had happened , he was thankful for it.

Tabitha was supposed to get off at 5:00 but then he remembered he had some overdue test papers to grade and had to stay longer. It was now 6:30 and he was a bit suspicious why Nathan also seemed to be working late as well. The man usually got all his worked done an hour before it was time to get off. So, it was a bit odd that one of the few times that Tabitha was staying late he was as well. It also didn't help that he kept taking quick glance inside Tabitha's office every time he went to the water fountain, almost as if he was checking to see if Tabitha was still there.

Tabitha grabbed his phone and the piece of paper Matt gave him out of his pocket.

"Should I really call him?" Tabitha said to himself. Even though he was being extremely weird, i t wasn't like Nathan had done anything yet. Plus, Tabitha was a grown man. He was able to take care of himself.

Nathan walked past Tabitha door again. This time he stopped to give a more than noticeable look inside while pretending to stop and tie his shoes. Tabitha's hand was dialing on the phone before he even realized it. The phone ringed three times before being picked up by an answering machine.

Tabitha hung up the phone and sighed.

"He probably wouldn't have come anyway."

It was now around 7:00 and Tabitha was just walking out the building. He had took his chance once he had saw Nathan go to use the bathroom. He was just about to walk around the corner when he suddenly heard footsteps behind him. Tabitha turned around and groaned once he saw Nathan coming towards him.

"Nathan, why are you following me!"

"I'm no-"

"Yes, you are." Tabitha quickly interrupted. "You purposely stayed late just so you can stalk me. What is wrong with you?"

"I...It's just...why won't you go out with me?" Nathan asked with a pitiful look on his face.

"Go out? I thought you just wanted a quick fuck."

"I don't want that anymore. I want to be with you. Like actually be with you. I'll even dum p my boyfriend if that 's what you want." Nathan said while looking at Tabitha with a desperate look in

his eyes.

Tabitha stared at Nathan in shock. He wondered where this confession was coming from. Where was this Nathan the night they had sex together and why did he only seem to show up after Tabitha had rejected him? And it was at that moment that Tabitha realize what was happening. Tabitha let out a laugh .

"What's so funny?" Nathan asked looking a bit frightened by Tabitha's sudden outburst.

"You." Tabitha said with a chuckle. "You're pathetic, Nathan. You only want me because you can't have me. Like a child throwing a tantrum for a toy he can't have. The sad thing is that a f ew days back I would have taken you up on your offer but I've recently discovered that even I'm not that desperate. Goodbye, Nathan."

Tabitha made move to leave but Nathan stopped him by grabbing a hold of his wrist.

"Wait!" Nathan pleaded.

"He said good bye." Came a deep voice from behind them.

Tabitha and Nathan turned around to see a pissed off looking Matt.

He actually came. Was the only thought going through Tabitha's head as he felt Nathan let go of his wrist.

"I was just-" Nathan started to explain.

"Leaving." Matt said. It wasn't a question but an order.

"Um...yeah."

Nathan turned to look at Tabitha one more time before walking away.

"I saw I had missed your call and I was worried." Matt said while walking closer to Tabitha, "So, I immediately came over. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Tabitha, "I don't think he was going to do anything serious but thanks for coming regardless."

Once again there was awkward silence and Tabitha cursed himself for not being able to think of anything to say even now.

" Sooo , I guess I should be going." Matt said while rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Do you want to get something to drink?" The words were out before Tabitha could even stop them. What the hell was he thinking? Matt obviously only saw him as a customer. No way would he want to-

"Sure." Matt answered and Tabitha felt his heart skip a beat. "Where to?"

"Um, there's a bar nearby that we can walk to."

"Then let's go."

They entered the bar and saw that it was somewhat crowded but were able to find a table for two somewhere in the back. The waitress came and they order their drinks. When she left, the two was once again in silence.

"I'm sorry about Nathan." Tabitha finally spoke. "For what he said earlier. The whole ' Boy Toy ' thing."

"Don't be." Matt said while waving the apology off. "It seem like he was trying to get more at you with that comment than me. Was he an ... Ex?"

"Something like that." said Tabitha.

The waitress came back with their drinks and Tabitha took a sip before continuing to talk.

"Nathan, like so many guys before him always wanted to have sex with me but would never actually want to commit. Um, sorry if you don't want to hear about all this gay stuff."

"Oh, I don't mind. I'm gay myself." Matt said before taking a drink of his beer.

"Oh?" Tabitha said while trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Yes, and one friendly , queer advic e to another you should stop going for me n who only want to use you for sex."

"Oh, I've tried looking for them." Tabitha said after taking another sip of his beer. "Unfortunately , no man out there wants to be with a big fat ass."

"Well, If it helps I think your ass is-" Matt paused and his cheek suddenly turned red. " I think this beer is hitting my brain a little too fast."

Tabitha raised an eyebrow at Matt, curious at what he was about to say.

"Still, you shouldn't le use you like that." Matt continued.

"Well, it's not always bad. I mean I have needs too."

"So, take care of them yourself. You don't need to fuck boys to get off. I mean don't you have that dildo." Matt eyes went wide once he realized what he had just said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up."

"No, don't be. It was going to come up sooner or later." Tabitha said truthfully.

"Look, Tabitha. Whatever you do in your home is your own private business." Matt said while looking quite flustered. Tabitha couldn't tell if that was due to the drink or the conversation "It's not my place to judge whether you stick a dildo up your ass or...or…"

"A n extender on my dick?"

"What?!" Matt said, mouth wide open in shock.

"All those packages you sent me have been sex toys." Tabitha didn't know why he felt so comfortable telling this to Matt all of a sudden. Maybe his drink was starting to affect him too. "A company send me their products to test out. I review them and in return I get a little bit of extra spending money."

"Wow!" Matt said still sounding surprised but not looking to be disgusted or judgmental about Tabitha's 'hobby'. "How did you manage to get a job like that?"

"Well, when you fuck a lot of guys , word gets around. Somehow, a local toy company got word

of mine and thought I would be perfect to test out their products."

"Fun job." Matt said with a grin.

"Not really." Tabitha said after finishing his beer. "Many of the stuff they send me aren't good, hence the need for testing. In fact, I don't think a single product from the company has been able to get me off this past month."

Tabitha signaled the waitress for another drink while Matt just sat there and stared at him with a fixed gaze.

"So, every single package I delivered to you was a-"

"Yup." Tabitha replied before thanking the waitress for bringing him another drink.

"Then what was that thing I helped build in your room a few days ago."

Tabitha choked on his beer.

"Well?" Matt said, insistent on getting an answer.

"I don't know what better way to explain it, then to just say that it's a machine meant for fucking." Tabitha said while trying to avoid Matt stare, "That missing part you noticed was where a dildo was supposed to be inserted into."

"So there are really such things as a sex machine? " Matt said slack-jaw ed , "I never knew there were so many types of sex toys. I just thought it was mostly vibrators and anal beads and stuff. I actually have another package in the company's car that I'm supposed to deliver to you tomorrow and I have to admit that now I'm a bit curious to see what inside it."

Tabitha threw a sideway s glance at Matt before grabbing his drink once more.

"Um, are you sure you should be drinking so much?" Matt asked while sounding slightly worried. "Don't want to have you drive home drunk."

"Don't worry, I don't drive to work anyway. My house is literally within walking distance from here and the school."

Tabitha took a deep swig of his beer to give him enough confidence to ask Matt this next question.

"Matt, have you ever used a sex toy before?"

"What?" Matt gasped. His cheeks now stain ed a slight pink color.

"It's just that you seem really interested in what I was saying and-" Tabitha quickly tried to rambled out.

"So, it was that obvious." Matt chuckled before setting down his beer. "Well, no. I haven't. But then again I never had sex either."

"What?" Tabitha said with mouth agape.

"Oh, it's not like I'm against it. Not saving myself for marriage or anything."

"Then why?" Tabitha asked sounding deeply confused. "I'm mean you're so ho- attractive."

"Thanks" Matt said before winking at Tabitha causing Tabitha to feel suddenly warm in the face. "But it's not my looks that preventing me from having sex...or maybe it is. I don't know it's hard to explain."

"Try to." Tabitha said, his eyes completely clear of judgment .

"Guys see me with this body." Matt said while gesturing at himself. "And instantly expect me to be some kind of sex god. The second they find out the most experience I ever had has been my right hand , they leave me. You don't know how many relationships I've been in where the person dump s me once they found out I was a virgin. People , am I right?"

"Um, yeah… people." Tabitha said while nervously grabbing for his drink.

Tabitha walked into his apartment while closing the door behind him. He then set down on the nearest couch and thought about what had just happened at the bar.

A virgin. Matt was a virgin? Matt was a single, gay, virgin and that's all Tabitha needed to know that there was no justice in the world. Tabitha had always assumed he could never get a boyfriend due to his body, yet Matt who had the body of a god and the personality of angel was in the same exact position as him.

It wasn't fair. Who cared if Matt was virgin? As long he was always beside you, caring about you, supporting you , wasn't that enough. Besides, why did Matt have to be the one with all the knowledge? C ouldn't they just teach him? If Matt was his...oh Arceus , if Matt was his.

Tabitha went to rub the budge that was beginning to tent in his pants as his thought about all the things he would love do to Matt if he was his. He paused for a second to think about his next

action before reaching behind the couch and pulling out the dildo he hadn't bothered to touch since the incident a few days ago.

He looked the dildo over. It was called The Bandit and was apparently going to be a real best seller with customers. Tabitha doubt that considering the quality of the last few items the company had delivered to him, but then again how could a sex toy factory fuck up something as simple as a dildo.

Tabitha got up and took off his pants and shirt. He then grabbed some lube from a dresser nearby. After heavily applying lube to his hand, he began rubbing it up and down the silicone toy. Normally he wouldn't need as much preparation or at all, but the toy was a bit intimidating even for him.

Tabitha place his knees on the ground and took his hand to position the toy so that it would

breach the hole of his ass. He took a deep breath before pushing the dildo deep inside him.

"Oh." Tabitha gasped out in surprised as he felt the toy stretch the inner wall of his ass. The dildo actually felt quite gentle compared to some of the others Tabitha had used in the past. It fe lt fleshy, squishy and almost life- like.

Tabitha took his hand and moved the dildo halfway out his ass before slamming it back in again. He let a choked gasp as he felt the head of the toy push right against that nub of flesh deep inside him.

"Yes." Tabitha moaned as he began the move the dildo inside him at a faster pace.

He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to take over. Right now it wasn't some piece of silicone deep inside him but Matt's hard dick fucking him for all he was worth.

Suddenly, Tabitha heard the door swing open and his entire body froze as he remembered that he hadn't locked the door.

"Hey, Tabitha ! S ince I was already in the are-"

Matt instantly stopped speaking once he spotted Tabitha on the floor. Bare ass sticking straight out at him, filled to the brim with the black rubber cock. Matt stared wide eyed at Tabitha. His mouth agape and the package in his hand dropping on the floor from his lack of grip.

Tabitha could only look back in complete fear. His face red from embarrassment and a little bit from the sensation of the toy still being inside him.

"I-I didn't...mean…." Was all Matt could get out before looking down at Tabitha ass. He then licked his lips. Subconsciously? Tabitha wasn't sure but either way it cause his eyes to widen

with interest.

"I should go." Matt said before turning around.

"No, wa i -ah!" Tabitha turned around to stop Matt from leaving, but fell to the ground in pleasure once he felt the dildo move with him.

"Are you okay?" Matt said as he quickly rushed over and bend down to see if Tabitha was alright.

Tabitha looked back up and was greeted with Matt's crotch directly in his line of vision. He gulped once he saw the giant budge practically stretching the front of the delivery man's zipper.

His hand moved before his brain could even function what he was doing. He ran his palm over the tent in Matt's pants causing the man to let out a gasp of surprised.

"Tabitha, what are you doing?" Matt groaned as he felt the man continued to rub him.

"Please." Tabitha begged while not fully explaining what he was pleading for but hoped that it would become clear as he unzipped the front of Matt's pants.

"I-I-I told you. I'm not any good." Matt said. His voice lace d with uncertainty yet he made no move to back away.

"I don't care." Tabitha said and he truly didn't. He didn't care if Matt was inexperience, or about the consequences that would happen afterwards. He was lonely, he was horny, and Matt most likely was going to walk out of his life forever after this. Before that happened, Tabitha at least wanted to have 'something' with Matt before he had to say goodbye.

Tabitha pulled down Matt's boxers allowing the man erection to spring free. Tabitha stared at it hungrily. It was big, thick and brown. Looking somewhat frightening as thin amounts of pre-cum slowly bubbled on top of its purple -pink , bulbous head.

Tabitha carefully grabbed the base of Matt's cock causing Matt to let out a small moan at the contact. Matt felt nice in his hand, all warm and throbbing , within his grasp. Tabitha then moved his hand up and down the stiff member pausing every now and then to rub his thumb over the tip of Matt's penis.

"Fuck." Matt panted out as he stared down at Tabitha. His eyes glazed over with lust. His mouth slightly ajar.

Tabitha licked his lips as he watch as more precum began to spill from the man's cock. He took out hi s tongue and gave a long leisurely lick at the head of it causing Matt to let out a shout of

surprised.

"Shit!" Matt exclaimed while moving back a little.

"What's wrong?" Tabitha asked while looking at Matt with fear in his eyes. Was Matt backing out? Deciding he didn't want this, didn't want Tabitha?

"Y-Your tongue…" Matt stuttered. His cheeks now a bright red. "It licked me."

If Tabitha wasn't afraid that it would scared the man off , he would have laughed.

"S o? Have you never gotten a blow job before?"

"No," Matt said, his cheeks now even redder "I told you I never had sex before. That includes

blow jobs or whatever."

Oh, this was going was going to be fun. Tabitha thought as an evil smirk appeared on his face.

"Then please allow me to be your first." Tabitha said before opening his mouth and swallowed Matt whole.

"Holy! Ah! Fuck!" Were the cries that poured from Matt's mouth as he felt his cock hit the back of Tabitha 's throat.

Tabitha smiled around the man's cock , please d with Matt 's response. Tabitha didn't want to brag but he enjoyed sucking dick , especially thick, larges one like Matt 's . He adjusted his jaw a bit to support Matt's thickness before moving his mouth up and down the man's shaft. He took his time at first. Slowly sucking the man in and out while licking under the cock every now and then. He then sped up . Working his mouth in a piston- like motion, coating Matt's dick in his saliva as if marking it as his.

"Tight...ah...so hot…" Was the mutterings Tabitha heard above him. He could tell Matt was about to cum, his cock was practically pulsating in his mouth. Ready to burst any second now. Tabitha grabbed one of Matt's hands and place it on his head hoping the man would get what he was hinting at. Apparently he did, as Tabitha felt Matt grab a good chunk of his hair before slamming his dick inside the man's mouth with gusto.

Tabitha enjoyed a good face fucking. He could feel his dick twitch with each thrust Matt took inside his mouth. There was nothing like the feel of your lover ' s balls slapping against your chin as you could feel his cock practically in your neck.

Matt's hand tighten in Tabitha's hair letting Tabitha know that this was it. He tried to relax his throat even more so he would be able to swallow all that was about to be given to him. However,

he felt Matt beginning to pull all the way out of him and Tabitha wasn't having that.

As soon as he felt the tip of Matt's dick hit his li ps, Tabitha immediately grabbed hold of Matt's ass and shoved him forward so that the man's cock was again back in his throat.

Matt let out a loud scream that was practically a roar as he empty himself inside Tabitha's mouth. Tabitha took in every drop, enjoying the warm, salty taste that hit his tongue.

Matt patted down Tabitha's hair as he slowly use the man's mouth to milk his last drop of cum before pulling his cock out completely. That was when Tabitha was met with an odd si ght . Matt was still hard, admittedly not as hard as he was when he had entered his mouth, but it was still odd considering the powerful orgasm Matt had just experience d .

"How are you still hard ?" Tabitha said, letting the question linger.

"Youth? I guess." Matt said with a wide grin.

For a second Tabitha thought about asking about Matt's age but decided not to. Didn't need to add yet another thing on the list of why the man was out of his league. Beside s , there were more pressing manners at hand.

Tabitha began to kiss his way up the man stomach, stopping at one of Matt's nipples before gently sucking and nibbling at the brown nub.

"God." Matt choked out. "Those are real sensitive, you know?"

Tabitha let the nipple go with a pop and smiled up at Matt.

"You don't say. "

There was a shared smile between the both of them and Matt suddenly grabbed a hold Tabitha's chin, surprising Tabitha in the process. He watched as Matt lowered his head, forcing their lips to come in contact with each other's .

Tabitha was slightly taken aback. His lovers rarely kissed him, all too focus ed on getting to the 'good stuff'. Isn't wasn't until this moment that he realized he had forgotten how good kissing can be.

Tabitha felt the tip of Matt's tongue begging his lips for entrance and Tabitha opened it, allowing the man further access. Matt mapped out every part of his mouth, taking a moment to duel with Tabitha's tongue before the shorter man gladly gave up in submission. Tabitha let out a heated moan as he felt Matt give a hard long suck to the wet appendage before once again licking at

every area inside his mouth. Tabitha cock twitch as he realized Matt was probably tasting traces of himself.

The kiss began to grow more intense. They were biting at each other lips and the sound of smacking and popping filled the air.

Tabitha gave one more suck to Matt's lip before backing away for a break of air. Tabitha took a good look at Matt. Chest heaving, eyes filled with desire, cock once again fully hard and bobbing with need. Tabitha looked down and saw that he was in no better state, probably evenworse as he hadn't cum yet.

"Bed. Now!" Tabitha rasped as he grabbed a hold of Matt wrist and pull him towards his bedroom. He thought about pulling out the dildo that was still lodge inside him, giving his prostate a light tickle with each step he took, but he decided not to. Matt was following behind him and he

decided it would be a nice view to show him what was to come.

They made it to his bedroom and Tabitha laid down on his bed pulling Matt down on top of him.

"I honestly think you're going to regret this." Matt said now looking extremely nervous.

"It's okay." Tabitha said while kissing at Matt's chin. "Just follow what I say and everything will be fine."

Matt gulped.

" Wh - What do I do first?"

"You see that night stand over there." Tabitha said while pointing at the dresser beside the bed. "Reach inside and pull out a small bottle that reads Marine lube ."

Matt reached inside the nightstand and pulled out the bottle in question.

"Now," Tabitha said as he raised his head to get a better view of Matt's next action " P our a good amount in your hand and cover your dick with it."

Matt practically emptied the container of lube on his palm before slathering it on his dick.

"Yeah, that it's." Tabitha said while licking his lips as he watched Matt s troke his cock. "Make sure you get it everywhere especially on the shaft."

Matt followed Tabitha's instructions. His hand began to move faster and he let out a low moan of pleasure.

" Whoa , there." Tabitha said and Matt's hand froze. "Don't get too carried away , don't want you to blow before you're inside me. Next step…."

Tabitha grabbed a hold of his thighs and open his legs wide, allowing the dildo in his ass to be completely seen.

"Pull this out." Tabitha said with a devilish grin. He could have gotten it out himself but he wanted Matt to have the satisfaction.

Tabitha watched as Matt trembling hands went for the black toy inside him. He grabbed the end of it and slowly pulled it out. Tabitha let out a loud sigh of relief as he felt his inner muscle relax now with thick object gone.

"Now?" Matt softly asked, seeming almost too distracted by Tabitha's asshole to form a full

sentence.

"Fuck me."

Matt eyes shot up straight to Tabitha's as if to make sure he had heard correctly.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked sounding worried. "I mean, don't you need preparation?"

"Matt, I'm fa r from a virgin plus I had a d up my ass for half a night. I'm more than ready." Tabitha then gently place a hand on Matt's cheek. "Please , just fuck me. I want you."

That seemed to be all the sign Matt needed. He grabbed a hold of Tabitha's hips and adjusted his own so that the tip of his cock was now touching the entrance of Tabitha's asshole.

"Promise to tell me if it's too much, okay?" Matt asked and Tabitha let out a slight chuckled. Of course Matt would be the only lover who actually cared whether he was in pain or not.

"I promise."

Matt smiled before slowly pushing himself inside Tabitha. Tabitha let out a short whimper as he felt the man's throbbing cock stretch him molding his ass to fit his dick. Tabitha let out a choked gasp as he felt the head of the man's penis stop on that tiny nub of flesh inside him.

"It's so... d amn... ti ght." Matt panted out as felt Tabitha's ass practically clamp onto him.

"Move. Please, move." Tabitha begged. Afraid that just having Matt inside him would make him come all too quickly.

Matt pulled out, leaving only his head inside, before quickly slamming right back in. They both let out a heated moan. Tabitha from feeling Matt's cock hitting that spot deep inside him with just the first thrust, and Matt from feeling Tabitha ass grab even a tighter hold of him. Matt repeated his motion, moving faster and faster with each thrust. His breathing was coming out in short pants. T he rock of hips was shaking the bed violentl y. Tabitha just laid there, taking it all, fisting the sheets below him as he felt Matt hitting deep inside him with each push.

"So good. So...ah … fuckin good !" Matt cried out as his hips moved faster. His balls now slapping against Tabitha's ass at this point.

Tabitha stared up at Matt through squinted eyes. He looked absolutely beautiful. Brown skin shining with sweat, eyes closed in concentration, his full lips letting out moans and pants. As Tabitha began to feel his stomach twitch and his cock violently jerk, he silently wished that Matt could somehow be his. That maybe the world would stop being shit just for once and allow him

to have this one decent guy.

Tabitha tilted his head back as he felt his release coming. Cum jetted out on both his and Mat t's stomachs as his scream filled the room.

Matt could only get in a few more thrusts before triggering his own release. Hot streams of cum shot out of his cock and filled Tabitha's ass.

They both laid there a while. Each en joying the afterglow as they slow their panting. A few seconds past and then minutes, and suddenly it hit Tabitha of what he had just done.

He fucked his delivery man. Matt, the one guy who he had a decent friendship with, was now ruined because of his sluttiness . He wonder how long it would take before Matt would make up some excuse to leave after realizing the mistake he just made.

"Tabitha…" came Matt rasped voice.

Tabitha flinched. Apparently, not long.

Tabitha raised his head to look at Matt. Staring straight into the man's eyes as he prepared himself once again for rejection.

"Would you go out with me?"

"I understand you do- what?" Tabitha said, sure that he had heard wrong.

"I know I'm really bad at sex but I'll get better. So please , go out with me." Matt begged.

"First of all, Matt , you're definitely not bad." Hell with a little bit of training you could become the sex god everyone thinks you are. Tabitha wanted to add that but he decided to leave that part out. "With that being said , why do you want to go out with me?"

Matt looked at Tabitha in confusion.

"Why not?"

"Look at me." Tabitha said while gesturing towards his body. "I'm not exactly a stallion."

"Cute."

Tabitha raised an eyebrow.

"Cute. Back at the bar I was going to call you cute because that's what you are." Matt then lean

over and gave Tabitha a kiss on the lips. "I'm sorry that all those other guys were shallow idiots who didn't realize what they wer

e losing with they rejected you. B ut if you let me, I can make up for all the hurt and lost you experience because of them. "

Tabitha couldn't believe it. Matt wanted him. In all his years of self-hatred and bitterness, he never imagined he could find anyone who would truly love him. Yet , here was Matt. A person as equally gorgeous as he was caring, who wanted him just the way he was. Fat and all.

Matt began to rub the back of his neck nervously.

"Um, you still haven't said anything yet."

Tabitha smiled.

"Sure, I'll go out with you if you learn one sexual tip of advice."

"Sure." Matt said with the enthusiasm of a newborn puppy. "What do you want me to do? I'll do anything."

Tabitha positioned his mouth near Matt's ears.

"You have to pull out after sex or you're going to cause problems for the both of us."

At first, Matt just stared at Tabitha in confusion before looking down in embarrassment to see that he was still inside the other man's ass.

**Play Factory review sheet**

**Name: **Tabitha Magma

**Type of customer (first-time, regular, beta tester): **Ex-Regular/Ex-Beta tester

**Subject/product you wish to review: **Cancellation

**Comments:**

While I enjoyed being a customer of your products for many months now , I sadly have to request a cancellation. You see, I recently discovered that all the sex toys in the world can't make sex more enjoyable than doing it with the person you love.


End file.
